Cinderella?
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: "Kau tau? Aku merasa sama seperti pangeran yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Cinderella." / "Bukankah seharusnya seperti Cinderella yang ditinggalkan oleh pangeran?. Kau itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi pangeran." KiHyun Fanfiction. / Happy December Ceria KiHyun XD


**CINDERELLA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Pemuda manis berambut coklat madu ikal itu menggeleng keras.

"Ayolah Kyu. Sekali ini saja." Ternyata lawan bicaranya juga tidak kalah keras. Keras kepala lebih tepatnya. Terbukti dari dia yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan buruannya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal menjijikkan itu. Menjauhlah dariku."

"Kau tega sekali pada sepupumu yang tampan ini." Pemuda cantik itu memasang wajah memelasnya. Mempoutkan bibir pink nya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tampan dari mananya? Wajah cantik seperti itu dibilang tampan. Kalau seperti itu yang namanya tampan. Lalu dia ini apa? Super tampan? "Kau itu tidak tampan, Heecul hyung. Tapi cantik. Kau dengar? CANTIK."

"Ya ya ya. Aku tau. Jadi kau akan melakukannya kan?"

Masih dengan wajah memelasnya, Heechul menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Tidak." Dan harapan itu langsung hilang begitu saja saat satu kata menyebalkan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Pemuda cantik bernama Heechul itu merenggut. Biasanya wajah memelasnya selalu berhasil menaklukkan orang lain. Bahkan kekasihnya pun langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tapi kenapa tidak mempan dengan sepupunya ini?

Hah. Sepertinya Heechul lupa bahwa sepupunya itu tidak termasuk dalam kategori 'orang'. Kyuhyun itu setan. Setan dari neraka lebih tepatnya.

"Ayolah. Ini hari spesial untukku. Kau tidak mungkin tega untuk merusaknya kan?."

"Justru aku akan dengan senang hati merusaknya jika kau terus saja memaksaku."

Hechhul menyerah kalu soal membujuk Kyuhyun. Anak ini keras kepala, sama keras kepalanya dengan dia. Tapi bukan Kim Heechul namanya jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kemudian sebuah seringaian terpampang diwajah cantiknya. "Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini demi aku tapi lakukanlah demi calon keponakanmu ini. Dia yang menginginkannya bukan aku."

Begitu mendengar kata keponakan disebut, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Heechul. Sepupunya itu sedang mengelus perutnya yang walaupun masih kurus tapi Kyuhyun tau apa yang ada didalamnya. Calon keponakannya. Ah, Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega menolak jika calon keponakannya disebut-sebut. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka anak kecil, tapi dia juga tidak ingin keponakannya ileran saat lahir karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan.

"Aisssh. Kau harusnya menikah dulu baru membuatkan ku keponakan. Bukannya malah seperti ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Heechul secara sadis sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Harusnya aku dulu tidak mengizinkanmu berpacaran dengan kuda mesum itu jika tau akan seperti ini."

Tidak bisa seperti ini. Heechul tidak tahan lagi jka harus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian tau kan? Orang hamil itu punya emosi yang tidak stabil. dan sekarang Heechul sedang mengalaminya. "JADI KAU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA ATAU TIDAK?."

Kaget juga dibentak tiba-tiba seperti itu. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus mengiyakan. Rept juga jika iblis hamil ini sampai mengamuk padanya. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."

"Benarkah?" Wah, mood swing orang hamil itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tadi dia berteriak marah-marah, sekarang malah tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas dan itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan pelukan maut dari Heechul. "Yeeeey. Terima kasih, Aunty Kyu."

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku Aunty."

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Diruangan kerja khusus Direktur itu, terlihat dua orang tampan dengan setelan formal khas kantor mereka sedang duduk disofa yang disediakan disana. Mereka baru saja selesai membahas beberapa tender dan sekarang mereka sedang bersantai sambil meminum secangkir kopi.

"Kau akan datangkan?" Pemuda tampan dengan dimple smile khas nya itu bertanya kearah sang atasan sekaligus teman baiknya. Lupakan formalitas. Mereka sekarang hanya tinggal berdua saja disini, jadi bicara anatr teman tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Entahlah."

Jawaban yang diterimanya hanya satu kata singkat dan bahu yang diangkat. Benar-benar ciri khas Kim Kibum. Singkat, padat dan datar.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu, jadi biarkan sajalah. "Eih. Kau harusnya datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan temanmu ini."

"Karena kau teman ku seharusnya kau tau aku tidak suka dengan pesta. Apalagi pesta pernikahan seperti ini, Siwon."

"Sekali ini saja apa salahnya. Siapa tau saja kau akan menemukan jodoh disana." Siwon menaik-turunkan alisnya menatap Kibum.

"Kau mulai lagi, Choi." Yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu. Siwon itu sangat suka menjodohkan Kibum dengan teman wanita kenalannya. Padahal tidak pernah berakhir bagus, tapi dia tetap saja bersikeras mencobanya. dasar keras kepala.

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku janji." Siwon menatap Kibum dengan yakin. Menegaskan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh kali ini. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Heechul akan membuatmu datang. Kau tega melihat Heechul membunuhku karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah. Itu tidak baik untuk baby. Ayolah. Sekali ini saja, Kibum."

Kibum cukup kenal Heechul, walaupun tidak begitu dekat. Tapi dari apa yang diceritakan Siwon padanya setiap hari, Kibum tau bahwa Heechul itu orang yang cukup menyeramkan apalagi jika sedang marah. Kasian juga temannya ini jika sampai diahajar oleh Heechul dihari pernikahan mereka. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Kau memang temanku yang baik."

"Kau baru sadar itu?." Ck, sifat narsis Kibum kambuh lagi. Dipuji sedikit langsung bangga. Dasar Kim.

Araelf

"Aish. Awas saja kau Kim Heechul. Setelah semua ini selesai dan setelah keponakanku lahir aku akan membunuhmu." Umpatan itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan gaun berwarna merah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Riasan tipis yang melekat diwajah itu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Kaki rampingnya berbalut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam itu melangkah dengan perlahan. Takut terjatuh karena ini kali pertama dia memakainya ditambah dengan gaun semata kaki yang dia pakai. Membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati.

"Arrrgh. Kenapa baju ini sangat menyebalkan sekali. Dan sepatu ini... Aku ingin sekali melemparkannya ke wajah Kuda Choi sialan itu."

Wanita cantik itu langsung mendudukkan durunya dikursi di depan meja bar begitu dia sampai disana. Jarak dari tempatnya tadi hingga ke sini jaraknya bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Tapi entah kenapa dia jadi merasa itu sangat jauh.

"Kenapa para wanita itu sangat suka memakai sesuatu yang menyusahkan seperti ini. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan."

"Berikan aku segelas wine." Ucapnya pada bartender yang ada disana.

"Ck. Menyusahkan saja." Wanita cantik itu membungkuk untuk mengambil tas tangannya yang jatuh.

Namun saat dirinya kembali duduk dengan tegak, dia kembali mengumpat. Resleting gaunnya turun. Dan dia tidak bisa menaikkannya sendiri. Tadi saja dia minta bantuan Heechul. Dia tidak tau harus minta tolong pada siapa sekarang. Heechul tidak mungkin. Sepupunya iblisnya yang cantik itu sedang sibuk menjamu tamu undangan. Jadi mau tak mau dia harus mencobanya sendiri.

Menekuk tangannya ke belakang untuk mengapai resleting bajunya yang turun. Terus mencoba hingga..

Sial. Dia tidak bisa. Tangannya tidak sampai menjangkau resleting sialan itu. Bagaimana ini?

Ini semua salah Siwon. Pokonya salah Siwon, titik. Kalau saja Siwon tidak menghamili Heechul, maka Heechul tidak akan ngidam dengan menyuruhnya berdandan seperti wanita. Mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan kalau begini. Untung saja teman-temangnya tidak ada yang diundang, jadi dia bisa sedikit lega.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?"

Dia tersentak kaget saat suara bernada berat itu terdengar sampingnya. Dan ketika dia menoleh, dia malah terpesona dengan wajah si pemilik suara.

Tampan.

Itu yang terlintas dipikirannya pertama kali. Pria ini benar-benar tampan, bhkan levih tampan dari Choi Siwon brengsek yang katanya pria paling tampan itu.

"Ah, bisa kau tolong menarik resleting ku keatas?" Tidak sopan sebenarnya. Tapi mau begaimana lagi. Dia sedang butuh. Dan sepertinya pria tampan itu juga tidak keberatan, malah dia cuma tersenyum tipis dan melakukan yang dia minta. "Terima kasih."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, Nona?."

Agak sedikit aneh saat kau yang seorang laki-laki dipanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun harus menerimanya. Dia kan sekarang perempuan.

"Aku sedang mengumpati nasib sialku yang berakhir disini." Kyuhyun itu terlalu jujur. Tapi itu benarkan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu suka pesta."

Wah, mereka sama. Ternyata Kyuhyun punya teman seperjuangan(?) juga.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke pesta ini jika kau memang tidak suka."

"Pengantin pria nya adalah temanku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus datang."

"Jadi si kuda-sialan-Choi itu temanmu?." Kebiasan buruk Kyuhyun yang suka mengumpat itu kambuh lagi. Bahkan didepan orang yang namanya saja dia tidak tau.

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon."

Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon dengan dagunya dan Kibum mengerti itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Istrinya adalah sepupuku. Kalau bukan karena dia aku pasti tidak akan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini." Kyuhyun masih dendam pada Siwon ternyata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Namaku Kibum. Kim Kibum." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kibum tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan gadis seperti Guixian. Dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang ditemuinya, dia tidak pernah bertemu yang seperti Guixian ini. Bahkan gadis-gadis cantik yang sering dijodohkan Siwon padanya pun tidak dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Gadis ini berbeda. Dia tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk menjadi baik didepan orang lain. Dia bahkan mengumpat tanpa berpikir. Dan entah kenapa Kibum justru menyukainya.

"Kyu- namaku Guixian." Ah, hampir saja dia menyrbutkan nama aslinya. Dia kan sedang menyamar, jadi namanya juga harus nama samaran supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Kau orang China?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak ingat Heechul punya sepupu dari China."

"Aku blasteran. Ayahku China dan ibuku Korea. Selama ini aku tinggal di China. Jadi mungkin kau tidak tau." Kyuhyun dulu memang pernah tinggal di China dan baru pulang ke Korea saat SMA. Hanya saja Kyuhyun berbohong soal dia yang keturunan China. Ayahnya bukan orang China, buktinya saja marganya Cho. Jadi dia tidak sepenuhnya bohong kan?

Kibum mengangguk mengerti dan mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal lainnya. Seolah mereka sudah mengenal cukup lama.

"Mau menari bersamaku?" Musik lembut mengalun diruangan itu dan banyak pasangan yang mulai memasuki lantai dansa. Itu sebabnya kenapa Kibum bertanya.

"Aku tidak pandai menari."

"Tidak masalah. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkahku." Pria tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannga ke arah Kyuhyun. Seperti yang dilakukan para bangsawan di Eropa sana.

"Baiklah." Awalnya dia agak ragu tapi apa salahnya mencobakan? Siapa tau dia bisa jadi pintar menari.

Keduanya melangkah ke lantai dansa dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"Lerakkan tanganmu disini." Kibum meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun ke lehernya, sedangkan tangannya bertengger manis dipinggang Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus menari dengan posisi itu. Jarak tubuh keduanya sangat dekat dan dua pasang mata beda warna itu saling menatap, menyelami indahnya obsidian masing-masing. Menciptakan suasana romantis untuk mereka sendiri. Seolah hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana.

Tapi...

Suasana romantis itu hilang bergitu saja saat suara dering ponsel berbunyi, membuat mereka berhenti berdansa. Dan saat Kibun merogoh saku jas nya, Kyuhyun tau dari mana asal suara sialan yang mengganggu moment manisnya itu.

Kibum berbicara cukup lama dengan orang diseberang sana. Entah apa yang dia bicarakan, Kyuhyun tidak tertarik sama sekali. Yang dia inginkan Kibum cepat menutup telepon itu dan kembali menari bersama. Seperti Kyuhyun jadi suka menarik gara-gara Kibum.

"Maaf aku harus pergi" Kyuhyun benci kata-kata itu. Bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kening Kyuhyun di kecup cukup lama oleh Kibum sebagai permintaan maaf. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Apa Kyuhyun baru saja dicampakkan?

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini sedang cerah. Tidak panas tapi juga tidak berawan. Sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan ataupun kencan dengan pacar.

Karena Kyuhyun tidak punya pacara jadi dia lebih memilih opsi pertama.

Dengan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru laut serta celana jeans berwarna hitam, Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan mengitari taman kota yang luas.

Dia sedang bosan. Kuliahnya hari ini libur jadi dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Tidak ada juga yang bisa diajak bermain.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak hari pernikahan Heechul dan Siwon. Dan sekarang sepupunya itu sedang berbulan madu ke Paris. Heechul pergi begitu tanpa mengajaknya sama sekali bahkan berpamitan padanya pun tidak.

Bukannya Kyuhyun ingin diajak sepupunya itu ke Paris. Dia juga tidak ingin mengganggu acara bulan madu mereka dan berakhir menjadi nyamuk. Tapi setidaknya sepupunya itu bisa sedikit basi-basi menawarkan pada Kyuhyun apakah dia juga ingin ikut atau tidak. Padahal kan dia sudah rela menyamar jadi perempuan demi Heechul. Siap tahu Kyuhyun juga ingin melihat kota yang katanya adalah salah satu kota romantis didunia. Lagipula dia tidak akan mengganggu acara mereka. Cukup berikan dia uang untuk jalan-jalan dan dia akan pergi sendiri.

Errr. Bukankah itu sama saja kau juga ingin diajak, Kyu?

Bicara tentang pernikah Heechul, Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan pria tampan yang bernama Kim Kibum itu. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dasar tidak sopan. Dia juga pencuri karena dia sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja membawa hati Kyuhyun ikut serta bersamanya. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan pencuri. Dia jadi kangen Kibum. Tapi dia tidak tau harus mencari kemana. Dia tidak tau apapun tentang Kibum, alamatnya, perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ataupun hal yang lainnya. Yang dia tau hanya namanya dan wajah tampannya.

Dia ingin bertanya pada Siwon tapi tidak bisa. Handphone suami sepupunya itu selalu tidak aktif. Heechul juga.

Tapi kalaupun dia bertemu Kibum apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kibum kan tidak kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Dia itu tahunya cuma Guixian. Apa Kyuhyun harus bilang 'Hai. Aku Guixian yang kemarin berdansa denganmu. Dan aku sebenarnya laki-laki.' Bukannya mendapat sambutan hangat yang ada Kyuhyun malah mendapat bogem mentah secara gratis. Sekali lihat saja Kyuhyun sudah tau Kibum itu punya tubuh yang bagus dengan otot yang kuat. Kalau sampai dia terkena pukulan dari tangan berotot itu, sudah bisa dipastikan wajah tampan yang selama ini dia bangga-banggakan akan hilang begitu saja.

Kalau menyamar menjadi Guixian? Hell. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu lagi. Cukup itu yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Kyuhyun kapok.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan kerinduan pada Kibum, Kyuhyun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedari tadi terus saja berjalan tak tentu arah. Dan dia baru tersadar saat tubuh rampingnya menabrak sesuatu hingga hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang jika saja 'sesuatu' itu tidak menahannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya. Meminta maaf pada 'sesuatu' yang ditabraknya yang ternyata manusia. Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi sepertinya dia laki-laki mengingat betapa kerasnya dada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan sambil melamun, Guixian? Kau tidak tau itu berbahaya."

"Aku tidak se-"

Tunggu! Guixian? Apa orang ini tadi bilang Guixian?

Kepala berambut coklat madu itu terangkat dan mata caramel itu membulat karena terkejut mendapati orang didepannya ini. "KIBUM."

Si empunya nama tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku."

"Tapi bagaimana...? Apa yang...?" Entah karena efek terkejut atau gugup, Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mulutnya mangap-mangap seperti ikan.

Kibum terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut yang sangat imut. "Kau ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tau ini kau?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku bertanya pada Siwon." Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah tau jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanya. Kibum kan teman Siwon tentu saja dia tau dari Siwon.

"Butuh waktu beberapa hari bagiku untuk dapat menghubunginya karena nomornya tidak pernah aktif. Saat aku bertanya tentang kau padanya, dia bilang Heechul tidak punya saudara sepupu bernama Guixian."

Tanpa disuruh Kibum menjelaskan segalanya pada Kyuhyun. Tentang Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa Heechul hanya punya satu sepupu dan itupun laki-laki bukan perempuan. Siwon sampai harus memanggil Heechul. Dan saat Kibum menceritakan segalanya Heechul malah tertawa dengan keras dan baru berhenti beberapa menit setelahnya. Kemudian Heechul menceritakan segalanya pada Kibum tentang siapa itu Guixian.

"Jujur. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Aku bahkan sampai meminta fotomu dari Heechul. Aku baru yakin saat aku melihat fotomu. Ternyata itu memang kau. Setelah itu mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau ada disini."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Membuat yang ditatap menjadi semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Disaat seperti ini menelan saliva pun rasanya sulit bagi Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau akan memukulku?" Kyuhyun berdoa didalam hati semoga apa yang dibayangkannya tadi tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dia masih sayang wajah tampannya. Tapi dia lebih sayang Kibum. Dan sayangnya seperti Kibum akan membencinya. Ah, Kyuhyun pundung mendadak.

"Kau ingin aku memukulmu?" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kibum kembali terkekeh pelan. Pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu. Awalnya aku kesini hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku menyukai Guixian. Tapi kurasa sekarang tidak lagi."

PRANG!

Hati Kyuhyun yang tadinya berbunga-bunga langsung hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil begitu kata-kata laknat itu keluar dari bibir sexy Kibum. Dia tidak tau lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Cintanya baru saja ditolaj sebelum diperjuangkan. Yang bisa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun hanya gumaman 'oh' untuk membalas perkataan Kibum.

Mata hitam itu memperhatikan pemuda manis didepannya yang sedang menunduk dengan muka lesu. "Kau tidak penasaram kenapa aku tidak menyukai Guixian lagi?"

"Errr, karena kau tau ternyata Guixian bukan perempuan?" Jujur. Ditanya seperti ini malah membuat Kyuhyun jadi merasa sakit dan bersalah.

"Bukan. Karena aku menyukai pria manis yang ada dibalik nama Guixian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat mendengar pengakuan itu. Sepertibya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi kemudian dia menatap tak percaya pada Kibum begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Tatapan lembut itu mengarah tepat ke mata Kyuhyun. "Maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan."

Kalau saja Kibum tidak ada disini, sudah bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan berteriak dan melompat seperti anak kecil. Tapi karena ada Kibum disini jadi dia lebih memilih diam sambil meahan senyum. Angga saja untuk menjada image.

Ide jahil terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun. Ini hitung-hitung sebagai balas dendam karena Kibum meninggalkannya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Kibum hanya dengan gumaman.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Sebenarnya Kibum ingin bertanya tentang jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya tadi. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun mengerti. Dia bertanya nanti saja kalau begitu.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti sedang marah padaku."

"Tidak."

"Aku yakin iya." Kibum menatap jahil pada Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja memasukkan satu hobi baru dalam hidupnya. Menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak." Kyuhyun berteriak kesal kearah Kibum. Jelas sekali sedang marah tapi tidak mau mengakuinya.

Bukannya takut, Kibum malah terkekeh. Kyuhyun yang sedang marah itu terlihat semakin manis menurutnya.

"Nah, kau jelas-jelas marah padaku."

"Siapa yang marah?. Aku bahkan merasa sangat berterima kasih padamu." Senyum aneh terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun. Ditambah dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot. Terlihat aneh sekaligus menyeramkan sebenarnya.

"Untuk?"

Aish. Bisakah makhluk menyebalkan tapi tampan didiepannya ini bicara sedikit lebih panjang?

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah meninggalkanku." Ucapan dan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun tidak singkron. Mulutnya boleh saja mengatakan terima kasih tapi ekspresinya persis seperti ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup.

"Kau tau? Aku merasa sama seperti pangeran yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Cinderella."

"Bukankah seharusnya seperti Cinderella yang ditinggalkan oleh pangeran?. Kau itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi pangeran." Kibum cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat Kyuhyun melotot marah padanya. "Lagipula mana ada Cinderella yang setampan aku."

Hasrat Kyuhyuk untuk marah hilang seketika berganti dengan tawa. Dia senenarnya ingin marah karena disebut cantik tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar perkataan Kibum. Membayangkan Kibum yang berdandan dan memakai gaun seperti Ciderella membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik saat tertawa."

Tawa Kyuhyun mendadak hilang saat mendengar perkataan Kibum. Apalagi saat tangan laki-laki tampan itu sekarang juga ikut membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat dan itu mengalir hingga ke pipinya. Semofa saja Libum tidak menyadari pipinya gang memerah.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun kau mau."

"Apakah ini kencan?"

"Terserah kau menyebutnya." Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun seperti yang dia lakukan saat mengajak Kyuhyun berdansa. "Jadi. Apa kau mau berkencan denganku?

Kyuhyun mendengus geli melihat tingkah Kibum. Dengan mengulum senyum, tangan dengan jari lentik itu menyambut uluran tangan Kibum. "Karena aku sedang bosan, jadi apa salahnya."

Kyuhyun itu ternyata agak tsundere. Kibum baru tau itu.

Tapi itu tak masalah karena dia cinta Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun -sepertinya juga mencintainya.

Itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Cinta itu sederhana, bukan?

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Happy December Ceria Kihyun ^_^


End file.
